Runways
by macy1998
Summary: Stiles stepfather abuses him and when it get's deadly Derek packs up their things and they run away but when he finds them what will happen and who will save them. Warnings; Language, violence, attempt suicide. Full summary inside. Family/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I didn't know the sheriff's name so I called him Frank**

**Full summary**

**When Stiles Stilinski was seven he lost his father when his mother met another man and ran away with him. A few months later his mother died in a car accident and that left Stiles with his new and abusive stepfather. Derek Hale was eight when he lost his mother and he now lives with his alcoholic father. Both meet in high school teen years later and soon fall in love. After Stiles is brutally attacked by his father he and Derek run away together but can they get away from Stiles stepfather or will he find them.**

Stiles stood in the bathroom mirror looking at himself. He lifted up his shirt and stared at the burses on his stomach. "At least it wasn't my face this time."

"I don't want you to go back there." Derek said.

Stiles sighed and turned back to Derek. "I know and I don't want to either but what else can I do?"

Derek walked up to Stiles and pulled his shirt down. "We can run away together."

Stiles smiled "Don't be stupid Derek."

Derek took Stiles hand in his own. "I'm serious Stiles that way he won't hurt you again."

Stiles looked down. "You think I haven't tried that, he always finds me."

Derek sighed "I'm just tired of him hurting you."

Stiles reached over and kissed Derek. "I know but I'll be alright I promise."

Derek shook his head. "I just got a bad feeling about this. Can you just come with me?"

Stiles groaned and walked off. "Just drop it, besides we're going to be late for class."

**After school**

Derek pulled up in Stiles driveway and stared at the house. "I still have that bad feeling in my gut."

"I'll be fine." Stiles said "If I need you I'll call alright, I promise."

Derek sighed "Are you sure?"

Stiles reached over and kissed Derek. "Yes now go." He got out of the car and with one more wave to Derek he went inside.

Derek sat there for a minute then pulled out of the driveway.

Stiles ran up to his room making as little noise as he could but when he got to his room his stepfather was there. "Paul?"

Paul who was staring out the window looked over at Stiles. "What were you doing in the car with that guy?"

"Nothing I was just talking." Stiles said.

"It looked like to me you were kissing him." Paul said. "Are you a fag boy?"

Stiles shook his head. "No sir."

Paul walked up to Stiles. "Don't lie to me boy. Now I'm going to ask you again and you better tell me the truth. Are you a fucking fag?"

Stiles looked down. "Yes I-" That was all he was able to say before he was on the ground holding his face in his hands.

"Do you know how disgusting that is?" He kicked Stiles in the stomach. "Your mom would be so heartbroken right now." He picked Stiles up and pushed him out of the room. "Well you know what I'm tired of looking at your ass." He hit him in the face again. "After all that I did for you this is how you repayme." He pushed Stiles toward the stairs and watched as he tumbled down them.

Derek stopped the car at the corner ofStiles street. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He turned the car around and drove back to Stiles house. He got out of the car and stood by the door. He pressed his ear to it and listened. He jumped back when he heard a crash. "Stiles?" he shrieked. He kicked in the door and made his way into the house. He stopped when he saw Stiles lying motionless on the floor by the stairs. Standing over him was his stepfather. "What the hell did you do?"

Paul stepped over to Derek. "Get the hell out of my house."

Stiles shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without Stiles."

Paul looked back at Stiles "That little fag isn't going anywhere."

Derek drew back his fist and hit the man in the face knocking him out cold. He made his way over to Stiles and when Stiles didn't answer him he picked him up and carried him out to his truck. He went back inside and packed up some of Stiles things. Heading back out he threw the bags in the back and drove off.

Officer Frank Stilinski sat at his desk going through files. He looked up when he heard his name being called. "Yeah James."

James walked over to him. "We just got a call about a disturbance at 5432 Keller rd."

Frank stopped going through the papers. "5432?"

James nodded. "Yeah and the neighbor said someone carried Stiles out of the house and it looked like he was bruised up pretty bad.

Frank got up and headed out. When he got there cops were already there but he got out and made his way into the house. He saw Paul sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his face. "What the hell happened Paul?"

Paul looked up and smiled. "Officer Stilinski what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What did you do to my son?" Frank asked.

"You mean what that little fag and his boyfriend did to me. I was just defending myself when they attacked me. They kicked my door in and attacked me." Paul said getting up.

"You son of a bitch." Frank said walking up to him. "If I find out that you've been hurting my son I'm going to kill you with my bear hands. He turned and left the house in search for his son.

Derek drove to his house and made his way inside. "Dad!" He yelled.

"Why are you here so late?" His dad said from the kitchen.

Derek went to the kitchen. "Dad I need your help."

"Did you pick up the beer like I told you too?" He said.

Derek sighed "No but Stiles he was-"

"Your little fag boyfriend." Larry said.

"Just forget it." He ran upstairs and started to pack his clothes.

"What are you doing?" His father said from the doorway.

"I'm leaving." Derek said "I'm tired of coming home to a drunken dad. I'm tired of paying the bills and buying the food. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back." He grabbed the stash of money out of his closet, picked up his bags and left his room. Heading downstairs he left his dad seven hundred dollars and left the house. Throwing his bags in the back he got in the car and looked over at Stiles who still wasn't woke. He put on his seatbelt and left the driveway.

**A/N Should I continue, please leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

"Why are you doing this Mary?" Frank said.

Mary sighed "I love him Frank and I think he is what we need. He has a good job and he takes care of us."

"You can't take my son away from me." Frank said.

Mary shook her head "I'm sorry but you have to leave. I'll go get Stiles so you can say goodbye."

Frank watched her go and later come back with seven year old Stiles. He knelt down and hugged him. "Hey son."

"Do you have to leave Daddy?" Stiles cried out.

Frank sighed "Yeah but I want you to know that it has nothing to do with you and no matter what happens I want you to know that I love you."

Stiles just hugged him tighter. "I love you too Daddy."

"Okay that's enough." Paul yelled from the doorway.

Frank stood up "This is not over." He looked down at his son. "I'm going to do whatever I can to get you back, I promise." He looked at Mary. "I still love you Mary and I always will."

Mary smiled "I know and me too." She picked up Stiles and headed back inside the house.

Frank got in the cab and left.

**END**

Stiles woke up with a gasp. He looked around the unfamiliar room and slowly got out of the bed. He walked over to the window and saw Derek's car in the driveway. Leaving the window he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. After washing off his face he lifted his shirt. Purple and blue burses surrounded his stomach. He jumped when he heard the door open and close. Walking back to the room he saw Derek at the door with bags.

"Are you okay?" Derek said dropping the bags and going over to Stiles.

Stiles walked over to Derek and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you."

Derek gently held Stiles in his arms. "So am I." He sighed "I got you Stiles." After a minute. "I thought you might be hungry so I bought you something to eat."

Stiles pulled back. "I think I'm going to wait a while because my face hurts a little." He went back over to the bed and sat down. "Derek where are we?"

Derek sat next to Stiles. "I rented a hotel room." Stiles looked down. "What is it?"

Stiles sighed "I'm so sorry Derek."

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles waist. "For what?"

"For dragging you into my screwed up life. I didn't want you to get involved with me in the first place but you were dead set on it." Stiles said giving a light chuckle.

Derek looked down "If I could do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing."

"But what do we do now?" Stiles asked.

"I don't trust anyone, not even my dad." Derek got up and walked over to the window.

"What about my real dad. He's a cop so I'm sure he can help." Stiles walked over to Derek.

"But you haven't seen him since you were seven." Derek said.

"I know but I know he can help us." Stiles said.

Derek shook his head "I don't know so let's just lay low for a while, alright."

Stiles nodded "Alright." He went back to the bed and sat down. "I'm still a little tired."

Derek nodded "When you wake up I want you to eat something."

Stiles laid down "Will you lay down with me?"

Derek took off his shoes and got in behind Stiles. He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Love you."

Stiles moved closer to Derek. "Love you too."

The sheriff walked up to the door and knocked on it.

The door opened and a man stepped out. "May I help you?"

"Hi Mr. Hale my name is Frank Stilinski and I'm here to talk to you about your son Derek."

"He's not here." Larry said walking back into the house. "He packed his stuff and left a whole ago."

Frank came in and closed the door. "And you don't know where he might be?"

Larry shook his head "When he came in he said he needed my help but stuff was said and he left."

"My son Stiles is Derek's boyfriend and his stop father has been abusing him. I believe that's why they ran off."

Larry sighed "I never should have ran him off like that. My wife left a lone time ago and when Derek came out I started drinking. I started pushing him away. I just didn't know what else to do and I certainly didn't want anyone to get hurt. I love my son more than anything I just wish I told him more."

The sheriff nodded. "If you hear from Derek will you please call me?"

Larry nodded "Yeah and I'm sorry about your son. If I had known it was this bad I would have done something."

"We're going to find them and all the stuff you just told me you are going to tell him." Frank handed him a card. "Please call me."

Larry nodded "I will and thank you for telling me."

"No problem." The sheriff said.

Paul stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at his face. He then headed back to his room where he pulled a box out from under his bed and pulled out a gun. "I'm going to kill that little fag and his boyfriend." He grabbed two boxes of bullets and left the house in search for Stiles and Derek.

**TBC…**

**A/N please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was lying awake in the bed with Stiles asleep next to him. He felt his phone vibrate and picked it up. Not wanting to wake up Stiles he got out of the bed and stepped outside. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey Derek." Larry said.

"Dad what's going on?" Derek asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Stiles father came over and told me what was going on." Larry sighed. "I'm sorry for not hearing you out. If I had known what was going on I wouldn't have shut you out.

"That means a lot to me dad." Derek said.

"Where are you?" Larry asked.

"I can't tell you that." Derek sighed "It's not you I just don't think it's safe for Stiles. I have to get him as far away from Paul as I can."

Larry sighed "Just be careful and call me if you need anything. I know I wasn't there for you in the past but I want to be there now."

Derek smiled "Ok dad I will."

"And Derek." Larry said. "I know I never really said this but you know I love you right?"

Derek nodded "I know you do and I love you too." After hanging up with his dad he went back inside to find Stiles up and staring at him. "Oh you're up."

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded and walked back over to the bed. "Yeah my dad just called and I didn't want to wake you." He got into the bed. "He wanted to see if we were okay. Your dad must have told him what was going on."

Stiles sat up. "My dad is looking for me?"

Derek smiled "Yeah."

"We can trust him Derek." Stiles said. "He can help us I know it."

Derek laid back down on the bed. "Okay Stiles you can call him and tell him where we are."

Stiles kissed Derek and got up. He picked up his phone and called the sheriff.

"This is Sheriff Stilinski?" He said.

Stiles sighed "Hi um this is Stiles."

"Stiles!" The sheriff shrieked. "Are you okay?"

Stiles smiled "Yeah I'm fine."

"I've been worried sick about you and looking for you everywhere. Where are you?" The sheriff asked.

"We're at a hotel." Stiles walked over to the window and looked out. "I'm scared that he will find us."

"Tell me where you are and I'll come get you." He said.

"Red Inn." Stiles said walking back over to the bed.

"Just stay there I'm on my way." The sheriff said.

"We will." Stiles said hanging up the phone. "He said he's on his way."

Derek sighed and looked towards the door. "I'm getting that bad feeling in my gut again."

Stiles got back on the bed. "Will you stop worrying Derek? He's not going to find us here. My dad is coming and he's going to keep us safe."

Derek shook his head. "I can do that."

Stiles smiled "You know what I mean. I know you can do that but this is more than even you can handle."

Derek sighed "Yeah you're right."

Stiles got back up. "I have to go to the bathroom." He got up and went to the bathroom.

Derek's phone rang again and he was about to answer it but there was a knock at the door. Not bothering to ask who it was he opened it and froze. He fell back on the floor when Paul hit him in the head with the gun.

Paul walked in and closed the door behind him. "Make one move and I'll blow your brains out."

Derek held out his hands.

Stiles hearing this came out of the bathroom. "Derek what-" He stopped when he saw his stepfather with a gun pointed at Derek. "How did you find us?"

Paul smiled "You should know by now that you can't run from me."

"Just leave him alone." Derek said. He was holding his head with one hand. Blood was running down the side of his face.

"You shut up!" Paul yelled.

Stiles ran over to Derek. "Are you okay?"

Derek nodded "Yeah."

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles yelled. "You got what you wanted I'm out of your life so leave us alone."

"Say one more word boy and it will be the last one you say." Paul said walking closer to them.

Stiles shook his head and looked down at Derek. "I'm so sorry Derek."

Derek smiled. "Don't be."

"Get up Stiles!" Paul yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere without Derek!" Stiles yelled back.

Paul shot Derek in his stomach. "Now!"

"No!" Stiles yelled. Trying his best to keep the blood from pouring out of Derek's stomach.

Paul grabbed Derek by the arm and yanked him out of the room. Bystanders watched as Stiles was thrown in the back of a car and drown off.

**OOO**

The sheriff pulled into the hotel and saw all the police cars and ambulances. He got out and walked up to one of the officers. "What happened here?"

The officer turned to him "Witness say that they heard a gunshot and someone was dragged from the room and thrown into the trunk of a car."

"Did someone het shot?" The sheriff asked.

"A kid named Derek Hale." The officers said. "They just took him to the hospital so I don't know if he's going to be okay or not."

**OOO**

The sheriff was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital when he saw Derek's father running over to him. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know Stiles called me and told me where they were but when I got there Stiles was gone and Derek was shot." The sheriff sat back down. "I haven't heard anything so I don't know if he's going to be okay and now I have no idea where Stiles is. Wherever he is I hope he's okay."

**OOO**

Stiles woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. He looked around the unfamiliar place and stood up. "Hello?" He called out.

Paul walked into the room. "No one is here to help you now."

Stiles backed up against a wall. "What are you going to do?"

Paul smiled "I'm going to take my time with you."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Larry was sitting by his son's hospital bed. Not long ago he talked with his nurse about his condition. It's been a few days since Derek was shot and he seemed like he wasn't getting any better and who knew where Stiles was.

Stiles was curled up in the corner of the room. The last time he saw Derek he was bleeding to death and he feared that he was dead. It's been for days since his stepfather held him here and since he ate anything. He looked up at the door when it opened and in walked his stepfather. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Paul sighed "Because you don't deserve to live."

"And you do!" Stiles yelled getting up. "You're just like me."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Paul asked walking closer to him.

"I found your stash of gay porn in your room." Stiles said.

"You don't know anything!" Paul yelled.

"You're a fag just like me!" Stiles yelled. "You're just mad of what I have. A life, friends and someone who would do anything for me."

"I said shut up!" Paul yelled hitting him with the gun. "I'm not a fag like." He kicked Stiles in the stomach. "And where is your precious love now. I'll tell you where, in a ditch!"

"No he's not!" Stiles yelled ignoring the pain he was in. "I called my dad. He knew where we were so he's probably in the hospital."

Paul smiled "I went back for him and dropped him in a ditch."

"You're lying." Stiles said.

"Don't worry you're going to be joining him in hell soon." Paul said leaving the room.

Stiles went back to the corner and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked down at his bloody shirt and thought of Derek. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. Blood ran down his face and he felt like knives were stabbing him in the ribs. All he wanted was Derek. He looked across the room and saw a medal pipe. He got up, hid it and went back to the corner.

**OOO**

The sheriff was going out of his mind. He had no leads to where Stiles was and he feared that his son might be dead.

**OOO**

Stiles jumped up when he heard his stepfather outside the door. Grabbing the pipe he hid he stood up in the corner and waited.

Paul walked into the room, gun by his side. "It's time to go."

Stiles shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Paul pointed the gun at Stiles. "I said now!" He yelled but Stiles still didn't move. Paul walked closer and before he could do anything he hit him with the pipe and ran out of the room.

Paul grabbed his gun that fell on the floor and went after him.

Wherever Stiles was being held it felt like he was in a maze. Every corner was a dead end and all the doors were locked. He found an unlocked room and went inside. Looking around he tried to find anything else he could use as a weapon but found nothing so he hid in the closet with the pipe in his hands.

Paul walked through the halls. He knew which doors were locked and unlocked so he checked those first. After checking all of them there was only one room left so he made his way to that room.

Stiles jumped when he heard the door open. Looking through the crack he saw Paul then just like that he was gone and it was quiet. Suddenly the doors burst open and Paul grabbed Stiles by the leg and dragged him out of the closet making him drop the pipe. Stiles was kicking and screaming and ended up kicking the gun out of Paul's hands. They fought around until Paul hit Stiles in the face.

Stiles moaned and grabbed his mouth.

Paul got up but couldn't find the gun so he grabbed the pipe. He then stood over Stiles. "You were right before." He said.

Stiles looked to his left and saw the gun under the dresser. Just as Paul was about to hit Stiles he reached out and grabbed the gun. Stiles cried out as the gun went off. Paul dropped the gun and fell dead on top of Stiles who quickly pushed him off and got to his feet. With shaky hands he pointed the gun at Paul's motionless body. Not bothering to see if he was alive he ran out of the room.

**OOO**

The sheriff was just about to call it a day when another officer told him Stiles had just called 911 from a pay phone. After finding out where he left in search for his son.

As the sheriff rounded the corner to where the call from the payphone came from he saw a body inside. He pulled his car to a stop and got out. Opening the door he knelt down. "Stiles?" He reached out and touched Stiles shoulder.

Stiles jumped and pointed the gun at him.

"Whoa Whoa it's me." The sheriff said.

"Dad?" Stiles said lowering the gun.

"It's okay you're safe now." He said taking the gun from his son.

Stiles shook his head. "I killed him, I killed my stepfather."

The sheriff sighed "Everything Is going to be okay."

"Where is Derek?" Stiles said getting up.

"He's in the hospital." He said helping him into the car. After going to the police station, giving them his statement and telling them where Paul was Stiles was able to leave. The sheriff took Stiles to his house. "You get cleaned up and I'll take you to see Derek." Stiles took the clothes and nodded. "The bathroom is upstairs and down the hall."

Stiles was standing in the shower watching the blood as it went down the drain, his blood, Derek's blood and Paul's blood. Sitting down on in the tub he pulled his knees to his chest. His whole body was in pain but none of that mattered because all he wanted was Derek.

A little while later Stiles made his way to the kitchen. He saw his father at the table and he slowly walked up to him. "I didn't know where to put these so I bagged them up."

The sheriff looked up. "That's okay, are you hungry?"

Stiles looked at the food on the table and nodded. He sat down and looked up at the sheriff. "Thank you for coming to get me."

The sheriff nodded and watched as Stiles ate almost four plates of food.

**At the hospital**

After getting patched up by a doctor Stiles made his way to Derek's room. He pushed open the door and saw a man sitting by his bed. "Hello?"

Larry stood up. "Hi you must be Stiles."

Stiles nodded "Are you Derek's father?"

Larry nodded "Yeah it's good to see you. I'm glad that you made it back alive."

Stiles smiled "Thank you." He looked back at Derek.

"Well I'll leave you alone with him." Larry said leaving the room.

When the door shut Stiles walked over to Derek's bed and took his hand. "I'm so sorry I got you into this Derek." He sat in the chair and kissed his hand. "I never wanted you to get hurt." He sighed "You can't leave me now Derek, I need you."

**A/N Thanks for the review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning**

Stiles was lying in his bed in his room. The room was large and full of stuff but to Stiles it all felt empty without Derek. One month has passed since Derek was shot and he didn't seem like he was getting better. He felt alone, even with his father there. He missed Derek's voice always telling him that everything was going to be okay. His touch his smell, he just missed Derek. Stiles started scratching his arms and though back on when he first met Derek.

**Flashback**

Stiles was staring at himself in the school bathroom mirror. A razor in one hand and blood running down his right arm.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from the door.

Stiles jumped and looked over at him. "I'm fine." He said covering his arm and started to grab his things.

"It's not going to make it better." Derek said grabbing a paper towel and wetting it.

"What?" Stiles said.

Derek gently took Stiles hand and rolled up his sleeve. "What you're doing to yourself, it won't make it better." He placed the paper towel on the wound.

Stiles looked down. "It does for me." He watched as this stranger tended to his wound. "What are you doing?"

Derek looked up at him. "I'm helping you, I'm Derek."

"Stiles." He said.

"Do you want to talk?" Derek asked. "Maybe it will help if you talk to someone about it."

"Why would you want to?" Stiles asked.

Derek sighed "I lost my sister so I understand how tough it is." He looked at his watch. "Lunch is about to start. Do you want to talk about it?"

Stiles smiled shyly. "Oaky."

**End**

Ever since that day they became inseparable. Whenever Derek was with him Stiles was happy, even with his stepfather abusing him. Yes it hurt but Derek was always there to make him feel better. He looked over at the door when there was a knock at him.

"Hey I was just wondering if you needed anything." Frank asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No I'm okay."

"Well I have to go to work but call me if you need anything and I'll come right back." Frank said.

**Around two that afternoon **

Stiles once again found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror. His had a razor in one hand which was shaking. He hated not being with Derek. He sat on the toilet and wiped his face. Every part of him started shaking uncontrollably. Getting up he went to his room and called his dad.

Frank answered on the first ring. "Stiles?"

"Can you come back please?" Stiles cried out.

"Yeah I'm on my way." Frank said getting up and rushing out to his car.

Stiles hung up the phone and sat on the floor, the razor still in his hand. He closed his eyes and started moving the razor against his arm. He was doing it so much he started to bleed but he didn't stop.

"Stiles!" Frank yelled coming into the room.

Stiles opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his own. He watched as his father slowly removed the razor and covered his arm when a shirt that was on the floor. He pulled him onto a hug. "It's okay."

Stiles hugged him back and started to cry. "I'm sorry." He kept repeating over and over.

"Shhhh it's okay." Frank held his son in his arms. They sat there for hours on the floor. "Have you done this before?"

Stiles nodded "But I stopped after I met Derek."

"Derek is going to be okay." Frank said pulling back. "And so are you."

Stiles sighed "Can we go see Derek?"

Frank nodded "Yeah why don't you get cleaned up and then we'll go."

**OOO**

Stiles was sitting next to Derek's bedside playing with the bandage around his arm. He looked up to see Derek looking down at him. "You woke."

Derek sighed "Thank god you're okay." He reached for Stiles hand but grazed his arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Stiles looked down "I'm sorry, I really tried not too but it's hard when you're not there."

Derek took Stiles hand "Well I'm here now."

Stiles smiled "I really missed you."

Derek smiled back. "I missed you too." He looked around. "What happened to Paul?"

Stiles frowned "I kissed him and it scared the hell out of me."

"You're okay." Derek said. "And that's all that matters."

Stiles laid his head down on the bed. "You don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"How is it going with your father?" Derek asked.

"Good." Stiles said. "It's nice to feel like you're wanted, like you're a part of a family." He sighed "I just wish my mom was still here. You're dad has been worried about you though. He's been here almost every day just like me."

"Maybe by me almost dying it made him realize how much I really mean to him." Derek looked away from Stiles. "I thought I was never going to see him again. I know how hard it's been on him but he's my dad and I'll always love him." He looked back at Stiles and rubbed the top of his head. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I'm going to close my eyes for a minute." Stiles said. "I'm really tired."

Derek smiled "Go ahead."

**OOO**

That evening Stiles woke up to find Derek watching TV. He sat up and stretched. "How long have I been asleep?"

"All day." Derek said turning off the TV. "You haven't been getting much sleep have you?"

Stiles shook his head. "Been too worried about you."

"Well why I don't call you tonight." Derek said "Maybe if you hear my voice it will help you sleep."

"Yeah." Stiles said. "Hey did my dad stop by?"

Derek nodded "He said he'll just come back later. When you were asleep I called my dad."

"How did it go?" Stiles asked.

"He said that he was glad I was awake and he was going to come visit before visiting hours are over." Derek said.

The door opened and Stiles father walked in. "Hey boys."

Stiles looked over at the door then back at Derek. "How long ago did he call?"

Derek smiled "About five hours ago I think. I was going to wake you up after but you looked so tired I let you sleep."

Frank noticed Stiles when he frowned. "Don't worry you can come back anytime you like."

Stiles nodded "I'll see you tomorrow."

**OOO**

**Stilinski house**

"Well I'm going to get dinner started." Frank said going into the kitchen.

Stiles smiled "Would you like some help?"

"I would love some help." Frank said.

**OOO**

That night Stiles was able to fall asleep. Eating with his father reminded him of when he was younger. The only thing missing was his mother. Over the years he had always wondered what happened between him and his mother to make him leave like he did. He decided to put it on the back burner for later because right now he had everything he needed.

**A/N I'm going to be wrapping up this story soon but please still review. **


End file.
